Forum:2016 Pacific typhoon season
Betting pools for this page Well, it's 2016 in the WPAC's time zone, and it looks like 9C may move into this basin, giving us an early start. Welcome to the 2016 typhoon season! ~Raindrop57 (talk) 21:31, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :Gotta love how both CPAC and ATL could start faster than WPAC.--Isaac829 02:39, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :Is it unusual that we have yet to see a single tropical cyclone in the WPAC in the middle of May? Jdcomix (talk) 16:08, May 15, 2016 (UTC) May 01W.NONAME Tropical Depression One-W there was a 01W in late May. --HurricaneOdile | insert message here × × 21:46, June 12, 2016 (UTC) June 92W.INVEST 92W.INVEST Invest area in the WPAC, fish storm most likely. Jdcomix (talk) 15:08, June 4, 2016 (UTC) 95W.INVEST 95W.INVEST GFS makes this a typhoon with a exposed center as it nears Hainan. --'Hurricane ' 22:34, June 20, 2016 (UTC) 97W.INVEST Tropical Depression Ambo so this is a TD by PAGASA apparently. --'Hurricane ' 17:25, June 26, 2016 (UTC) July 02W.NEPARTAK 99W.INVEST finally models develop a invest! --'Hurricane ' 15:22, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :I think we could see our first named storm out of this invest. According to GFS, the system is expected to become a typhoon.TG 21:47, July 1, 2016 (UTC) ::The JTWC have put a high chance for formation on this invest. We are probably going to see Tropical Storm/Severe Tropical Storm/Typhoon Nepartak in the next day or so.TG 12:18, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Storm Nepartak Per JMA; JTWC just upgraded it to a depression though. ~ KN2731 {talk} 03:41, July 3, 2016 (UTC) : Now a TS per JTWC. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 10:05, July 3, 2016 (UTC) ::: Finally got something here; this is the second-latest date for the first storm of a WPac season, after July 8, 1998. Also, this thing looks nice and is moving over a favorable environment; JTWC eventually takes this to a category 3 storm over the next several days and it eventually might hit South Korea or Japan. Ryan1000 11:11, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :::: Holy cow, the WPAC is amazing this year! It's so amazing, that it never formed anything, give or take a few depressions here and there, until JULY THIRD! I just almost had a seizure when he formed!←|Me laughing| Reminds me so much of 2013, except that year, the storms formed in June, and there was a near hurricane on the first week of January. Now remember, we just had a historic typhoon drought for 7 months, an incredible feat even 2010 couldn't pull off. P.S: Oh, and 1998? That year sure made a fool of itself January-July. I hail 1998. [[User:IbAHAn1829tree|Sincerely, IbAHAn1829]] \Chat/ 14:12, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::Lol, the WPac really was insanely quiet. We finally got something but this might threaten South Korea and Japan. This is going to be a typhoon, maybe even a strong one. ''St''''eve'' 03:07, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Severe Tropical Storm Nepartak 60 mph, 990 mbar. Nepartak will probably a typhoon by tomorrow.TG 15:04, July 4, 2016 (UTC) : Still expected to head northwest towards Taiwan and China, but the front that caused deadly flooding over China recently could recurve it towards Japan or South Korea as well. This storm definitely bears watching. Ryan1000 01:50, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Typhoon Nepartak (Butchoy) Category 2 typhoon 90 mph/955 mbar. Named Butchoy in the Philippines.TG 11:17, July 5, 2016 (UTC) : I was shocked to know SAB has Nepartak at T6.0 12:09, July 5, 2016 (UTC) ::: This thing looks fairly well-organized right now, it could be on the verge of rapidly intensifying. Taiwan and China better watch out. Ryan1000 12:18, July 5, 2016 (UTC) ::: likely a STY upgrade at 18z if this keeps on. --'Hurricane ' 15:09, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :::: OH MY WORD THIS STORM IS BLOWING UP, 140 MPH 1 SUSTAINED, 105 MPH 10 SUSTAINED, 940 MBAR LOW PRESSURE! T6 DVORAK! Expected to be C5 tomorrow afternoon by JTWC, but I think it will happen earlier than THAT![[User:IbAHAn1829tree|Sincerely, IbAHAn1829]] \Chat/ 16:12, July 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::: This is going to be a VERY BAD storm for Taiwan and China, unless rapid weakening occurs, which is highly unlikely until landfall.TG 18:07, July 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::: 150mph, 925 mbar. This is becoming a monster. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 20:04, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Officially a super typhoon. Winds at 150 mph and pressure at 925 mbar.TG 20:03, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :It's an unofficial designation though, since it's the JMA and not JTWC that is in charge of the western Pacific. Nevertheless, this may explode to a Category 5-equivalent typhoon if favorable conditions continue. Taiwan, China, Ryukyu Islands and even the Philippines (because of the monsoon) should watch out for this. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 20:06, July 5, 2016 (UTC) ::that prediction was accurate. ANIMATED ENHANCED INFRARED SATELLITE IMAGERY SHOWS THE SYSTEM HAS BECOME MORE COMPACT, SYMMETRICAL, AND HAS ACQUIRED ANNULAR CHARACTERISTICS AS THE EYE EXPANDED TO 13 NM. JTWC calling this annular now, apparently. --'Hurricane ' 20:10, July 5, 2016 (UTC) i have never been so hyped for a visible image... --'Hurricane ' 21:09, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :It looks like Nepartak might slam into Taiwan as a Category 4 or 5 typhoon. Let's just hope that it'd be weaker than that.TG 21:31, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :This is scary. We finally got something in the WPAC, and of course it has to be a major threat. I really hope it doesn't do much destruction.Leeboy100Hello! 21:42, July 5, 2016 (UTC) ::The WPac HAD to make its first named storm a major threat to land. I really, honestly, hope they will be safe. All this time, I had a bad feeling about the name "Nepartak"... I won't be surprised if it ends up being among Taiwan's most destructive storms ever recorded. This beast needs to significantly weaken before it strikes Taiwan... or who knows what will go down there. ''St''''eve'' 00:33, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Category 5 now. This is not good, it's at 140 knots and 900 millibars. And strengthening is still likely. I hate to say this but we are likely looking at a sub-900 millibar storm barreling straight towards Taiwan. Leeboy100Hello! 04:16, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::Despite Napartak's extreme intensity, Nepartak is rather small for a super typhoon, almost as small as Blas. It'll probably be very strong when it hits Taiwan, but hopefully it hits an unpopulated part of the island's coast, since the core of maximum winds is small and it'll be moving fast. Ryan1000 05:46, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::Bada news. Nepartak is now at 175 mph & nine HUNDRED millibars, rivaling even ''HURRICANE KATRINA!!! ''I DEATHLY hope Taiwan AND China is jam packed PREPARED for this. I died a little inside thinking of the amazement and catastrophe Nepartaks' going to cause. Stay safe Taiwan! Oh, and u too, China, and Koreas!(assuming Nepartak makes it to the Koreas)[[User:IbAHAn1829tree|''Sincerely,'' IbAHAn1829, and stay safe!]] \:-D''Chat''/''Ta ta!'' 10:30, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::Still 900 MB, so maybe it peaked... [[User:IbAHAn1829tree|''Sincerely,'' IbAHAn1829, and stay safe!]] \:-D''Chat''/''Ta ta!'' 14:43, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::looks that its becoming annular in satellite imagery. --'Hurricane ' 15:34, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::This is starting to look annular, except that it has a pinhole eye instead of a huge one. Taiwan better be taking shelter. Leeboy100Hello! 15:46, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::Where is everybody? We have a major Typhoon out there and nobody's here. Still the same, at 175 mph and 900 millibars, and this storm is producing gusts of ''210 MPH. ''This will likely be very bad. Stay safe everyone in Taiwan. Leeboy100Stay safe Taiwan. 02:45, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::the symmetry of Nepartak is beyond beautiful. its one of the destructive and beautiful typhoons in the WPac. --'Hurricane ' 02:50, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Uh oh... This monster is closing in. Taiwan is in danger of getting devastated by Nepartak now. Hopefully, they stay safe out there. I don't want to hear any news about extreme destruction and deaths. However, it is a beautiful hurricane on satellite imagery. ''St''''eve'' 04:47, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Well, 900 hPa is impressive, but if it peaks there it's going to be the fourth storm to get stuck there this decade, after Sanba, Vongfong, and Soudelor. Only Haiyan and Megi (and Patricia) have made it, you'll have to go back to Wilma if you want another one. --TekkenGuy12 (talk) 05:13, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::This storm maintained the same strength. This is looking ugly for Taiwan. This may be their Haiyan/Katrina. I just hope this is less worse than Morakot '09 (which is Taiwan's worst typhoon ever, despite only peaking as a Category 1 typhoon). Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 07:01, July 7, 2016 (UTC) down to 270kph. still 900mb though. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:09, July 7, 2016 (UTC) : now 260kph. still 900mb. but a Taiwanese buoy recorded an 897mb pressure. (see: https://twitter.com/BMcNoldy/status/751057770057793536) Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 14:52, July 7, 2016 (UTC)